The invention relates to a discharge apparatus to be used for the discharge or delivery of at least one medium, which can be gaseous, liquid, pasty, pulverulent or the like. The discharge apparatus has a pressure source, e.g. a manually drivable pump, a pressure-filled aerosol container or the like, with a manually openable delivery or discharge valve or some similar pressure source. It appropriately at least partly or wholly forms a closed or preassembled subassembly or unit, which can be fixed to a support body. Such a support body can be a storage vessel or reservoir for at least one medium or a further discharge unit, such as a medium pump or one of the other aforementioned pressure sources. The latter permits the discharge of the medium simultaneously or independently of the first-mentioned pressure source.
For fixing purposes the subassembly, which appropriately encloses at least one substantially closed pressure or pump chamber, has a mounting support. The latter more particularly serves to supportingly secure the position of the discharge apparatus and can optionally also perform a functional movement for one discharge apparatus function.
A discharge apparatus known from French patent application 23 97 341 has an air or pneumatic pump. At the end of its pressure chamber is provided a cap-like mounting support for connection to the operating head of a liquid pump. This leads to a considerable overall length and for additional retaining purposes there is also an external guide casing.
However, according to French patent application 23 17 969 the air pump does not form a closed subassembly. Its pressure chamber must firstly be closed by a casing part of the liquid pump, i.e. only on assembly with the latter. In addition, during pump operation it has a size-increasing part.
It is very advantageous to use discharge apparatuses, in which the air pump piston is fixed to the liquid pump casing. However, then the air pump with its pump chamber does not form a closed constructional unit. Thus, there is a common structure or body, both for the air pump and for the medium pump.